Tempesta
by hira-ra-ra
Summary: Hayato Gokudera, dan bagaimana perjalanannya dalam mengukir dunianya... Semi AU. 8059


**Note: **Tadinya saya berniat mem-post ini pas ulang tahun Gokudera, sekalian pindah akun... tapi apa daya, ternyata sekarang ada masa tunggu tiga hari ORZ. Ya sudah, telat deh. Tadinya saya cuma niat pengen membuat studi karakter favorit saya di anime KHR: Gokudera, tapi entah kenapa tau-tau tulisan ini berkembang sendiri jadi fanfic yang sekalian memuat pairing kesukaan saya: 8059, walaupun keberadaannya maksa banget di fanfic ini... ORZ. Ini bukan fanfic pertama saya, tapi ini fanfic perdana saya yang berbahasa Indonesia. Wooot! Makasih banyak bagi yang udah sudi membaca ini, dan maaf kalo ada yang salah atau tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca sekalian (mumpung abis lebaran ngomongnya kaya gini). ^^

* * *

Kau berusia delapan tahun ketika kau mengenal dendam.

Rasanya bagai ditampar ketika kau mendengar bahwa kau bukanlah anak sah dari orang yang selama ini kau panggil ayah. Kau hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, harga yang harus dibayar oleh ayahmu karena kelalaiannya.

Ibumu ternyata adalah orang yang selama ini mengajarimu bermain piano. Wanita yang selama ini kau panggill 'kakak'. Wanita yang selalu mengajarimu dengan penuh kesabaran, membelai rambutmu dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan memanggil namamu dengan lembut.

Wanita yang lima tahun lalu dibunuh oleh ayahmu sendiri.

Kau marah. Perasaan dengki bersarang di dadamu, melatarbelakangi semua perbuatanmu, mencemari hatimu. Kau mengutuk ayahmu. Beraninya ia berbohong padamu.

Kau tidak percaya lagi pada siapapun, bahkan pada mentor yang selama ini kau kagumi.

Oleh sebab itu kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah tersebut, tanpa pernah berniat untuk kembali lagi.

Kau akan mencari keluarga yang lebih baik dari mereka. 

* * *

Kau berusia sebelas tahun ketika kau mengenal keputusasaan.

Kau terlunta-lunta. Kakimu, resolusimu membawamu dari lorong-lorong Roma ke sudut-sudut Venice, di mana kau mencari tempat yang mau menerimamu. Ternyata mencari keluarga baru tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Waktu sudah sampai pada hitungan tahun, tapi kau belum juga bisa menemukan tempat yang bisa kau sebut 'rumah', tempat di mana kau meninggalkan hatimu.

Tidak ada yang mau menerimamu, tidak satupun famiglia di Italia ini yang mau menerima bocah pianis sepertimu. Tidak ada yang mau mengakui kemampuanmu, keberadaanmu.

Setelah keluarga kesekian mengusirmu keluar, kau mulai diliputi keraguan. Mungkin memang tak ada tempat bagimu di dunia ini. Lagipula, pada dasarnya kau adalah sebuah entitas yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Bukankah memang sudah kodratnya bagi sebuah anomali untuk tidak menyatu dengan apa-apa yang 'normal'?

* * *

Kau berusia tiga belas tahun ketika kau mengenal harapan.

Kau tidak percaya bahwa pengecut yang ada di hadapanmu adalah calon bos Vongola yang kesepuluh. Dilihat dari mana pun Sawada Tsunayoshi hanyalah penakut yang terus saja menghindari status 'bos' yang dihibahkan padanya. Kau merasa marah padanya. Ia ditawarkan sesuatu yang selama ini kau incar, pengakuan, dan ia menepisnya begitu saja, bahkan berani-beraninya protes. Sementara kau sendiri harus berjuang keras, itu pun belum membuahkan hasil apapun.

Kau iri padanya.

Karena itulah, ketika kau diizinkan untuk menyerangnya, kau melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ketika kau melempar dinamitmu, kau melakukannya dengan niat membunuh. Kau menumpahkan semua kemarahanmu, kesedihanmu, dan menyalurkannya ke Tsunayoshi. Tak adil memang, tapi pikiran egoismu mengatakan bahwa hal inilah yang benar. Kau ingin Sawada Tsunayoshi mengalami apa yang telah kau alami.

Akan tetapi ketika ia menyelamatkanmu dari senjatamu sendiri, kau melihat sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Kau melihat harapan.

Hatimu yang selama ini kau kira telah tertutup, memintamu untuk memberinya kesempatan.

Kau pun berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku mengakuimu, Jyuudaime!"

* * *

Kau berusia empat belas tahun ketika kau mengenal persahabatan.

"Kau bukannya menyatukan para Guardian, tapi malah menutup diri pada semuanya selain Tsuna! Apa itu yang namanya Tangan Kanan Vongola!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, kata-kata yang terlontar keluar dari mulut Yamamoto membuatmu terpaku. Wajahnya yang selalu ceria kali ini tertekuk dengan kekecewaan.

Kau menautkan alismu. Apa yang Yamamoto katakan di tengah-tengah pertarungan seperti ini? Lagipula, tahu apa si bodoh itu? Kalau saja tubuhmu tidak sedang kaku karena luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh cecunguk bernama Gamma itu, pasti sudah kau pukul wajah sang Rain Guardian tersebut.

Akan tetapi, walaupun kau berusaha keras untuk menyangkal perkataan Yamamoto tadi, semakin kau menyadari bahwa perkataannya ada benarnya.

Tidak hanya Tsuna. Sang Vongola Decimo memang yang pertama kali memperikan kepercayaan padamu. Kau mendewakan Tsuna karenanya. Menurutmu, selama kau setia pada Tsuna maka itu sudah cukup. Selama ada satu orang di dunia ini yang mengakuimu, maka itu sudah cukup.

Namun, lagi-lagi realita berkata lain.

Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Lambo, dan beberapa nama lainnya berseliweran di kepalamu. Mereka dengan seenaknya menempatkan diri di dalam hidupmu. kau tidak meminta, tapi mereka mengisi ruang kosong di hatimu dengan persahabatan, kepercayaan, dan tawa. Mereka menyadarkanmu akan dunia di luar Tsuna.

Ketika kau memandang kembali mata Yamamoto, kau sadar bahwa duniamu sedikit bertambah luas.

"Apa boleh buat... ayo kita hajar dia..."

* * *

Kau berusia enam belas tahun ketika kau mengenal egoisme.

"H-Harvard?"

"Ya," Reborn mengangguk dengan espresi datarnya.

Kau sedang membantu bosmu mengerjakan PR Matematika di rumahnya ketika Reborn tiba-tiba memotong penjelasanmu tentang rumus integral yang dibutuhkan untuk memecahkan soal nomor empat. Arcobaleno itu kemudian mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang berisi formulir pendaftaran dan menyodorkannya ke hadapanmu.

"Dengan nilai-nilaimu yang sekarang, rasanya bukan tak mungkin kau tidak usah mengikuti tahun terakhir SMA," kata Reborn lagi sambil membetulkan letak fedora di kepalanya. "Famiglia yang akan mengurus semua administrasinya. Pergilah."

"Tapi-!"

"Kau cerdas, Gokudera," pujian yang jarang keluar dari mulut Reborn tidak terdaftar di kepalamu karena kau terlalu sibuk memproses informasi barusan. "Sayang kalau membiarkannya begitu saja... lagipula, akan memberi keuntungan bagi Vongola bila kau menuntut ilmu di sana."

Rasanya lama sekali sampai kau menemukan lagi suaramu. "Tapi kalau aku di Amerika, aku mana bisa melindungi Jyuudaime! Reborn-san, sebagai tangan kanan Vongola aku tidak bisa-"

"Gokudera-kun," bosmu memotong perkataanmu dan kau pun baru ingat kalau dia ada di situ. "Apa kau ingin pergi?"

Kau menjawab dengan mantap. "Tidak. Kalau itu berarti harus meninggalkan Jyuudaime, maka aku tidak bisa-"

Tsuna mengangkat tangannya, memintamu berhenti. "Untuk sekali ini, Gokudera-kun, aku tidak ingin kau menjawab sebagai tangan kanan Vongola, aku ingin kau menjawab sebagai Gokudera Hayato."

"Jyuudaime..."

"Kau cerdas, Gokudera-kun..." untuk kedua kalinya pujian itu dilontarkan padamu, kali ini keluar dari mulut bosmu dan membuat kupingmu sedikit memerah karena malu. "Menurutku sih, sayang kalau kau tidak mengambil kesempatan ini... Gokudera-kun suka ilmu pasti kan? Tidakkah ini kesempatan yang luar biasa? Sekali-kali tak salah kok kalau mau egois. Lakukanlah sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri, Gokudera-kun..."

'Lakukan sesuatu untuk diri sendiri...'

"Jadi? Kau mau pergi atau tidak?" Reborn yang mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

Kau memandang kedua orang tersebut sebelum menjawab dengan suara kecil. "Ya... ya, aku ingin pergi."

* * *

Kau berusia sembilan belas tahun ketika kau mengenal sokongan.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupmu, kau berjuang untuk sebuah pengakuan. Kali ini di sebuah universitas yang sangat terkenal di dunia. Kali ini demi sebuah gelar yang nantinya akan menggambarkan kemampuanmu dan perjuanganmu. Seperti dulu ketika kau mencari famiglia yang mau menerimamu, kau sendirian. Kau hanya punya kemampuanmu yang harus kau percaya, harus kau andalkan.

"Salju sudah turun lho!"

"...oh?" Kau sedang berada di kamar asrama yang kau tempati selama masa studimu. Di pangkuanmu terbuka buku tebal tentang pemrograman; kau sedang bekutat dengan bab sembilan ketika dia menelponmu.

"Apa di sana turun salju?" bahkan di telepon keceriaan Yamamoto terdengar sangat jelas.

"Nggak juga... mungkin belum..."

"Haha, minggu depan Lambo ngotot mengajak semuanya jalan-jalan... lalu kami semua berniat pergi hatsumode ke kuil bersama di tahun baru nanti! Sayang kau tidak bisa ikut, padahal Senpai bilang pasti akan lebih 'ekstrim' kalau kau bisa ikut bersama kami di sini!"

"Apa boleh buat, kan..."

"Yah... lagipula memang bukan salahmu kok!"

"Oh ya... pastikan Jyuudaime aman ketika kalian pergi!"

"Gokudera, bahkan ketika kau terpisah satu kontinen dari Tsuna, kau masih saja mengkhawatirkannya..." entah kenapa kau bisa melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja, selama kau tidak ada, serahkan perlindungan Tsuna padaku! Kau konsen saja ke studimu supaya cepat selesai!"

Kau bisa menangkap pesan ekstra di pesan Yamamoto tersebut; 'cepat pulang, kami menunggumu'.

Kau mendengus mendengarnya. "Tak usah kau beritahu juga pasti akan kulakukan, idiot."

Kali ini, kau punya orang-orang yang mendukungmu.

Kau punya keluarga yang menunggu kepulanganmu.

* * *

Kau berusia dua puluh tahun ketika kau mengenal kebanggaan.

Akhirnya kau kembali lagi ke Jepang setelah menerima gelar sarjanamu di Amerika. Ketika kau melangkahkan kakimu di Narita, kau diserbu oleh perasan nostalgia. Jepang tidak banyak berubah. Kau memejamkan matamu ketika atmosfer Negeri Matahari Terbit itu menyelimutimu setelah empat tahun berlalu, berbisik akan kenangan yang kau miliki di tanah air Ibumu ini.

"Gokudera?"

Suara tersebut membuatmu menoleh, dan kau melihatnya. Kau akhirnya melihatnya lagi setelah empat tahun berlalu.

Dia berubah. Ketika kau berjalan mendekatinya, kau melihat sisa dari si idiot maniak bisbol yang dulu. Rambut hitamnya masih tetap acak-acakan, kulitnya sawo matang hasil bermain bisbol, dan cengiran bodohnya masih terplester permanen di wajahnya. Ketika kau semakin dekat, kau menyadari apa yang telah waktu lakukan padanya; tubuhnya bertambah tinggi (sialnya, dia masih tetap lebih tinggi darimu), suaranya bertambah berat, dan di dagunya terdapat bekas luka yang tak asing. Remaja yang kau kenal dulu telah hilang, digantikan oleh seorang pemuda.

"Heh, kau berubah... idiot," katamu ketika kau sudah berjarak sejangkauan lengan darinya.

"Haha! Masa?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu terasa begitu familiar bagimu, dan kau melihat Yamamoto yang kau kenal di dalam pria yang ada di hadapanmu.

"Kau juga berubah," katanya lagi, masih tersenyum. "Rambutmu pendek sekarang... dan kau pakai anting!"

Kau membiarkan Yamamoto melingkarkan lengannya di pundakmu dalam sebuah pelukan. Dari balik pundaknya, kau bisa melihat teman-temanmu yang lain berjalan dengan antusias mendekatimu, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga pelukan tadi berubah menjadi pelukan massal.

"Gokudera-san!"

"Gokudera-kun! Lama tak berjumpa!"

"Kepala Gurita! Kau terlihat sangat ekstrim!"

Tsuna, Kyoko, Cewek-idiot, Kepala Rumput, Reborn, Bianchi (yang untungnya memakai kacamata hitam), Dino, Lambo, I-Pin, bahkan Chrome (walaupun gadis berambut ungu itu tidak ambil bagian dalam pelukan bersama yang ditujukan untukmu). Dari kejauhan kau bisa menangkap profil milik Hibari, memandangmu dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Di tengah-tengah hujan sapaan dan suara yang tumpang tindih menyambutmu, kau mendengar suara alto yang begitu kau kenal, berkata lembut di telingamu.

"Selamat datang kembali..." kata Yamamoto.

Kau tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. "Aku pulang."

Keluargamu ada di sini.

* * *

Ketika kau membuka mata, sinar matahari pagi menyambutmu dari tirai yang terbuka. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menggosok matamu, kau duduk di tempat tidurmu dan melihat jam; pukul delapan pagi.

Hari ini adalah cuti berharga yang diberikan Tsuna, karena itu ingin rasanya kau kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata, namun tampaknya perutmu tidak setuju dengan hal itu. Harus diakui bahwa bau kopi dan sarapan yang sedari tadi menginvasi hidungmu sangat menggoda.

Kau pun bangun dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan sambil menguap dan mengacak-acak rambut perakmu.

Dia ada di sana, menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua. Ia sedang menata meja ketika kau berjalan masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Hayato," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kamu tepat waktu untuk sarapan. Mau kopi?" katanya sambil menawarkan mug favoritmu yang terisi penuh dengan kopi.

"Kopi buatanmu nggak enak," katamu ketus, tapi toh kau tetap menerimanya dan menyeruput minuman favoritmu itu. Tidak pakai gula, pakai krim satu sendok. Tepat seperti yang kau sukai.

"Hahaha!" Dia hanya tertawa mendengar perkataanmu. Ia telah belajar untuk membedakan kapan kau serius dan kapan tidak.

Kau membiarkannya ketika ia membungkuk dan mencium keningmu.

Kau menyembunyikan senyummu di balik mug kopimu.

Kau berusia dua puluh empat tahun ketika kau mengenal cinta.

_

* * *

__Fin_

* * *


End file.
